


Little potter and brothers

by RandomRandomRandom



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter has a older twin brother, Harry Potter has twin, Potter Twins AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandomRandom/pseuds/RandomRandomRandom
Summary: Harry Potter AU.Potter family:THE POTTER FAMILY Auror James and Healer Lily's 4 sons1. Orion James Potter2. Samuel Luthor Potter3. Charlus John Potter4. Harry Lilian PotterNote: Orion is the oldest potter child. He is 10 years older than the potter twin.Note: Samuel is seven years older than the potter twins.Note: Charlus and Harry are twins. Harry is the younger potter twin.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 

Lily and James Potter were ecstatic, it was nearing the end of July and they would soon be bringing home their precious newest additions to the potter family . Some might think that having a child in the middle of a war is foolish, but for most, it was a symbol of hope. It gave people something to fight for, and for the Potter's their son was even more important, for Albus Dumbledore leader of The Order of the Phoenix had heard a prophecy that could forever affect their child’s life. 

Lily had gone into labor at seven pm on July 30th. The potter’s eldest children, Orion and Samuel were excited to meet their younger siblings. She had already been in labor for five hours when the healer finally told her it wouldn't be too much longer before she could start pushing. James was beside her holding her hand and his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black (they had gotten married shortly after Lily and James) were pacing around the room like expectant fathers.

When Lily could breathe again she laughed. "You would think that you two are expecting a child instead of James and me."

Remus looked at the women on the bed who he considered to be his sister. "He may not be our son, but he is our god-son, and you're my sister. I can't help that I'm anxious."

James laughed. "And you Sirius?"

"What my amazing mate said." Sirius grinned.

Lily turned to door when it opened again. "Sev, I'm so glad you're here."

Severus Snape looked at the Marauders and ignoring James and Sirius walked to Lily's side. "Of course I'm here, you're my sister, and Remy practically my brother and," he paused looking at Remus, "I think he might be in worse condition then you." He laughed.

Though James and Sirius still didn't like Severus, they loved Lily and Remus and tolerated the man for him.

It was nearing eleven thirty when the doctor came back in and told Lily it was time to push. He ushered everyone but James out and soon Lily was struggling to bring her son into the world. At twelve thirty-one on July 31st, Charlus John Potter was born. The healers were cleaning Lily up when her stomach began to ripple with another contraction. The healer was shocked, and needless to say so were the Potter's and when the healer ordered Lily to push, to everyone's surprise another son was born.

Severus, Sirius, and Remus were ushered back into Lily's room around one thirty and were quite shocked to see both James and Lily holding bundled blue blankets. "Is there something you forgot to tell us sister dear?" Severus asked.

James laughed, "No, more like our little Harry was playing hide and seek. This is Charlus's twin brother Harry Lilian." He said presenting the somewhat smaller bundle to Severus.

The boys looked exactly alike but for their hair and eyes, and of course their size, Harry was only about five pounds, while Charlus was nearly eight. Charlus had a more reddish tint to his few tufts of hair, while Harry seemed to have his father's dark raven locks. And while it looked like Harry was definitely going to inherit his mothers amazing emerald eyes, Charlus's looked like they would likely take after his father's hazel ones.

Lily handed Charlus to Sirius and Remus to see and turned to Severus. "Sev, James and I would like to ask you to be our little surprises god father since Charlus has Sirius and Remus. Would you please?" She asked.

Severus looked at his honorary sister with suspiciously wet eyes. "I would be most honored."

A few weeks later the Potters went into hiding.

OooooO

It was October 31, 1981, when Lucius Malfoy made his way to Albus Dumbledore warning him that the Potter's secret keeper Peter Pettigrew had told Voldemort where to find the family. "Regulus and I were called in to hear of the plans, Reg went to find his brother and Remus, and I came here to warn you. We don't have much time he's going after the Potter's tonight.

Godric's Hollow

James Potter was blasted off his feet and hit the wall behind him. "You traitor," he shouted at Peter, "how could you, I trusted you with my family's life."

"Well I guess you shouldn't have then." Peter laughed and shot another curse at James causing him to smash into a decorative table and black out when his head hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Pity," Lord Voldemort said, "I thought he would be more of a challenge." Tom Riddle shook his head in mock pity, "Pettigrew return to the manor, I will take care of the woman and children."After Pettigrew bowed and left Voldemort then turned and swept up the stairs to find the nursery. He found Lily Potter standing in front of crib holding her wand in her hand. "Step aside you silly woman, and I won't kill you."

"No, no you can't have my babies." Lily shouted.

"Stupid woman, stand down." Voldemort yelled. When Lily defiantly started shooting hexes at him he blasted her to the side into the wall, where she was knocked out from the impact.

Two identical faces looked to their mother who was passed out on the floor, then hazel and emerald eyes turned to look at Lord Voldemort accusingly.

Voldemort turned his wand to the two little Potter boys. "Such a pity, you would have been strong wizards, even as half-bloods. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted pointing his wand at the crib. He was startled when two strong shields blazed into existence in front of each boy; and even more surprised when they merged. Adult wizards could sometimes combine spells, but it was very difficult, and very dangerous, and these two little fifteen month old boys did it with no evident strain. Before he could contemplate this further, his killing curse hit the shield and another strange thing happened, their shield rebounded the curse and Voldemort was hit with his own killing curse.

Lily had come around in time to see the Dark Lord get hit by his own killing curse and finally die. When she was able to get to her feet, she ran to the crib to check on her children. Charlus was unconscious, but Harry seemed to be fine. A few minutes later, Dumbledore came rushing in with James, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Regulus, and Lucius to find Lily holding Evan who had just started to come around. When Dumbledore asked what happened, Lily told him that she could only see a little, but that there had been an unusual shield in front of the crib and that Voldemort's killing curse had rebounded from it then hit him.

Word spread and soon the Wizarding World was raising their glasses in celebration to the saying thanks to Charlus and Harry Potter, the Twins Who Lived.

OooooO

Harry remained smaller than his brother by a few inches and several pounds, and because of his size (due to the fact that while in the womb Charlus received more nutrients, thus making him healthier and of a good size) and somewhat more delicate health. This made everyone overprotective of Harry.


	2. Chapter 2.

"Look at them Lil," A boastful voice belong to a handsome man with wild raven black, sharp hazelnut brown eyes with a angular face as he place a strong firm around his beautiful red headed wife who was also watching her youngest twin sons with pride through vivid emerald eyes. Each of her boys was special and they both loved all three sons equally and they always would. Lily bent down and picked up the smallest child who had been sat beside his older twin brother and cradled him gently as James picked up the elder who did not remove their eyes from the youngest as if making sure Lily wouldn't harm their brother. "They're so protective," Lily commented as she carried her youngest to the cot as laid him down gently, immediately the elder fussed to be put down as well, "Yes they are," James settled his eldest on beside his youngest and watched fondly as they cuddled up close to each other  
"I have a feeling they will always be close, no matter what," Lily nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Potter Twins’ Hogwarts Letters

The enormous and beautiful manor glistened in the morning sunlight. In a large room on the second floor, an eleven-year-old boy was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world, but his peace wasn't about to last for long. The door of the room opened quietly and an identical looking boy slowly crept forward towards his brother. Once he was close enough, he leaned forward towards the boy's ear and shouted –

"WAKE UP HARRY, IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!”

The boy known as Harry woke up with a scream and fell down from the bed, making his brother laugh himself sick. The boy on the ground blinked owlishly for a few seconds and glared at his older brother.

"Why do you always have to do that?" snarled Harry.

"Because it's fun?" replied Charlus with an innocent smile on his face.

"Well then, you're not getting your birthday present from me today" said Harry.

"If you don't give it, I'll take it from you" declared Charlus.

"Just try it!" said Harry, pushing his brother to the ground as they wrestled on the floor, occasionally throwing punches at each other. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened again and a red haired woman walked in.

"What's going on in here?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing" replied the twins at the same time, though it was clearly far from the truth considering that Charlus was clearly in the process of throwing a punch at his brother while sitting on him, therefore ensuring that Harry couldn't move.

"Guys, how many times have I told you not to fight early in the morning?" asked a tired Lily Potter. She had quite frankly grown tired of playing referee with the two boys.

"Two thousand six hundred and eight," said Harry brightly.

"But it never gets old," said Charlus grinning.

Lily shook her head in amusement at their antics. "Come here you two," she said smiling raising her arms as the two eleven-year-old boys rushed into the arms of their mother.

"Harry birthday, boys" she whispered, kissing their forehead.

"Thanks, Mum" they chorused.

Lily looked at them both and smiled. They had grown into adorable young boys. Their silky black hair was messy since they had just got up from bed. They had thankfully not inherited the bad eyesight from their father (though James had finally been able to get it fixed about five years ago, so he didn't need to wear muggle spectacles anymore) and their green eyes were filled with innocence and amusement. They were clearly very good looking for their age and were quite tall. She mentally chuckled, wondering how she and James were going to deal with them once they started dating.

Raising the twins had not been easy; not in the least. This was sibling rivalry to the max and Lily thought she had it bad with her sister. James and Lily had lost count of the number of times they had to stop them from fighting each other or play peacemaker. Fortunately, Harry didn't seem to get a big head over the Boys Who Lived title. Lily had ensured that he knew of the consequences that would have followed if something had gone wrong that night.

James had also ensured that the boys were well trained for their age. He didn't care if they got bored at school; he himself had studied ahead after all and so had Lily. But he wanted them to be able to defend themselves in case there was trouble. After all, much to their frustration, a majority of the Death Eaters had escaped, bribing people left, right and centre and pleading the Imperius Curse. Sometimes Lily thought it was too much, especially the way James would make the boys run around the large estate around Potter Manor, but she knew he was only doing so that they could be prepared. The other sore point had been Peter Pettigrew. The man had been missing for the past ten years and was a wanted criminal. James had declared the man a traitor of the Potter family, as the man had enjoyed the friendship of the family and had betrayed them. The family magic had accepted the claim and the ancient blood wards around Potter Manor were modified so that if Pettigrew were to every try to enter the grounds, he would be burnt to a crisp. They could do it only for him and not any stranger, as Pettigrew had been considered to be a brother in all but blood by James and the man had willingly betrayed the Potter family.

Even though the Potter family never ventured out in public without heavy disguises, Charlus and Harry did have some friends. Neville was practically a brother to them considering the amount of time they spent with each other. Charlus Potter can be seen typically hanging out with the weasley twins and somethings could be seen in the company of Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. As for Harry, his best mate is, of course, Ron Weasley. Recently, a muggleborn witch by the name of Hermione Granger has been added to Harry’s circle of friends when Harry and Ron were out playing at a muggle playground one fine day. Needless to say, the boys took an instant dislike Hermione at first. Of course, after an encounter with a troll at a muggle remote Girls bathroom and the usage of wingardium leviosa, the three formed an inseparable golden friendship, that was the envy of many.

——-  
Soon the family went to the family dining room for breakfast. Lily was snapped out of her musing when she heard someone screeching "MUM!". A noble owl, holding a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest could be seen

Charlus Potter and Harry Potter exclaimed, “It’s our Hogwarts letter!”

“Well, I believe that a trip to Diagon Alley is in order” James replied.

"Well," said Lily, looking at her husband. "I suppose we could go today before it gets too crowded later on. But if we are planning on it, we should do it soon as it's going to take the entire day.”

"Okay then," said James. "Go wash up, boys.”

With barely concealed glee and enthusiasm, Charlus and Harry headed to their rooms to take a bath and change. Once they were wearing their casual robes, they came down to the drawing room, waiting for their parents. Once they arrived, Lily spent a couple of minutes putting a complex glamour charm on all five of them. Once they were ready, they stepped into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley"

Orion Potter, now an Auror, decided not to go along with the family as he has tons of work to do.   
Samuel, now a 17 year old Hogwarts student, decided that he wanted to go Hogwarts shopping with his friends instead.   
————-

Harry stared wide-eyed at all Diagon Alley had to offer. Even though he had been to Diagon Alley countless times, he had to admit that Diagon Alley was just simply unique and amazing.

Once they stepped into the Alley, they decided to finish the majority of their shopping as their appointment with their account manager was after lunch. They went to Madam Malkin's and got themselves expensive and good quality uniforms. Of course, Lily couldn't help but try to make James buy more clothes, so when she had dragged her husband aside, Charlus and Harry were talking to Madam Malkin while checking out the new designer clothes.

"Hmm, I like these," said Harry, as he saw a deep red and black pair of dress robes.

"Good choice" muttered Charlus as he went to examine it.

"That is very expensive, Mr Evans," said Madam Malkin. "It is made of Acromantula silk."

Harry looked at Charlus with raised eyebrows as his older brother shrugged. "I think we'll wait for our parents to come, though I'm not sure they will mind."

"Evans, huh?" said a pale boy while slick white blonde hair. "That's not a family I recognise. You must be a muggleborn. You don't belong here. I bet you cannot afford anything in the shop let along those dress robes" he sneered.

Harry and Charlus simply stared at the boy with raised eyebrows. They knew who he was of course as they had heard Neville mention him several times about how arrogant the boy was when they had met in several parties over the years.

Harry slowly smirked as he met his brother's eyes. Their disguises were different so they couldn't pose as twins, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun with the idiot.

"I'll take two of these Actromantula silk dress robes, Madam," said Harry smoothly, taking out a charmed wallet filled with galleons. "One each for my brother and me."

Madam Malkin was filled with joy as she fitted the robes for her two customers while Draco Malfoy was standing there in shock as the boys smirked back at him.

"I would observe people before judging them, you know," said Charlus with a fake smile. "You might find it hard to make friends at school with an attitude like that, Mr Malfoy. Very un-Slytherin of you"

"That's Heir Malfoy to you!" said Draco angrily. "And what would you know, mudblood?"

Madam Malkin gasped, though the twins didn't say react, choosing to instead smirk at the blonde.

"Aww, did we hurt little Dragon's feelings?" asked Charlus with a mocking voice.

"Oh, he's not a dragon; more like a ferret," said Harry with a smirk.

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Draco, his eyes bulging in shock. "Do you know who I am?"

"A poncy git?" suggested Harry.

"A buffoon?" said Charlus.

"I was going to say mama's boy"

"Ah, from what I've heard he's daddy's boy"

Before Draco could say anything more, James and Lily arrived with their purchases. "Boys, are you done?"

"Yes, mum," said Charlus. "But James (disguise name for Harry) wanted these dress robes and I like them too. Is it okay if we buy them?"

James and Lily looked at it and after thinking for a few seconds, nodded in approval. "Of course, Charlie (disguise name for Charlus)"

Completely ignoring a spluttering Draco Malfoy, they paid for their purchases and left the shop. Once they shrank all their purchases, they went over to Flourish and Blotts and bought the necessary books. Harry frowned and rolled his eyes at the Boys Who Lived merchandise. The books and toys were made for the pure enjoyment of the public and a considerable amount was deposited into their trust vaults from the sales. His parents had tried to fight it, but Cyrus Greengrass had managed to convince them otherwise. As much as it was annoying, it was a golden opportunity for politics. Besides, they didn't have a legitimate reason to be offended anyway. They never used the names Harry in the books; just the shortened version and it was clearly mentioned that it was fiction.

Once they bought the other things required like a magical telescope, several rolls of parchment, high-quality quills and other necessary items, they headed for the apothecary, where Lily, being a Potions Mistress herself was able to buy the best of the ingredients and cauldrons necessary. Once done, they headed to get a pet.

Harry and Charlus was searching for something different when Harry saw a beautiful snowy owl. He smiled as he picked her up, while Charlus chose a Crup who was still a puppy. The crup barked and licked Charlus’s and Harry's fingers as they laughed while the owl hooted in a reassuring manner to both of them. Being siblings, they did have to share stuff even if their parents bought them separate things. So it was their owl and their dog.

Once they called an elf to take back all their purchases to the Manor, they went to the Grand Elixir Restaurant and had a birthday lunch. Once done, they headed to Gringotts to replenish some of their money into their wallets. 

————-

Soon, the family came to Ollivanders shop to buy Charuls and Harry wands. 

"Ah, I knew I would see you someday, Mr Potter," he said smiling at them. "James Potter, eleven inches, mahogany and dragon heartstring; excellent for Transfiguration, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mr Ollivander," said James with a small smile.

"Lily Potter, ten and quarter inches, willow and phoenix feather; excellent for charms."

After that, Ollivander measured Charlus and Harry and started handing out wands to them simultaneously. The wand pile grew larger and larger, but Ollivander seemed to get happier with each passing wand. James and Lily were now worried; their wands hadn't taken this long.

"An unusual combination, ashwood and unicorn feather, eleven inches," said Ollivander, giving it to Charlus. The boy took it and definitely felt a connection to it. “I think this is it” Charlus said.

“very well. Curious....” Ollivander replies. The Potters then paid for the wand.

As for Harry, Harry received a wand 11 inches made of Holly wood and a Phoenix feather core. That resulted in Ollivander muttering a series of “curious” and it was only with much prompting by James and Lily that is was revealed that Harry’s wand was the brother wand of Voldemort. 

After paying for the wands and buying the best wand holsters, the silent family of four flooed home, each lost in their thoughts.

———-

Platform 9¾ bustled with activity once again as close-to-tears parents bid farewell to their eye-rolling children, hopping eagerly onto the train as soon as they could extract themselves from their mother's death grip.

For little Harry James Potter, among multiple others, this year would be his first year at Britain's most prestigious magic school, Hogwarts, and the first year away from the constant presence of his overprotective parents...into the constant care of his overprotective brothers. Harry resisted urge to sigh loudly, at least there will only be two of them at the one time. As much as I love them, seriously, it gets annoying...

Apart from their physical appearance, constantly bearing over the youngest Potter's shoulder was one of the few other traits the older Potter brothers shared.

"Dad, Mom, I'll be okay. Samuel and Charlus will be there to look after me,".

“That’s right, Harry and Charlus will be quite safe with me at Hogwarts” said Samuel, now a seventh year Hogwarts student.

"Charlus, take care of your brother." His mum said.

"Of course mother." Charlus said. He already planned to do just that.

"Harry, stick close to Charlus." His father said.

"Okay daddy."

The whistle on the train blew startling Harry. Charlus wrapped a comforting arm around his brother. It worked to help him relax.

“Alright, Harry, Charlus, if you need anything from me, I will be up front on the train with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. I trust that you guys will be able to find your own compartment?” said Samuel. 

“Yup,” chorused the twins.

"Hurry and get on the train boys." They nodded and ran onto the train.

The potter twins found an empty compartment. Charlus didn't let Harry pick up either trunks and without their father or godfather's help, he couldn't lift it. Luckily two red headed twins came to the rescue. 

Eventually, the twins were joined by Ron, Hermione and Neville in their compartment.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorting Ceremony

The group of friends had finally gotten settled into their compartment and the train had taken off.

"So Ron, which house do you think you will be in?" Harry asked Ron. 

“Gryffindor," Ron replied without hesitation. "My whole family has been in Gryffindor. What about you two?"

"Don't care as long as we are together," Charlus replied for them both. Harry flashed him a small smile.

"You guys really close then?"

"Harry is and always will be my best friend. I love him and will always take care of him," Charlus said with much force and conviction, while Harry just blushed.

"You don't have to take care of me; I can take care of myself," Harry muttered. "You're my best friend too," He added at the expression on Charlus's face.

Ron, Hermione and Neville just looked bemused and Charlus chose to explain. "Mum and Dad didn't know that there were two of us, Harry was smaller and right behind me so when they did the scans they only ever saw me, the healers also explained that our heartbeats were in sync, another reason why they didn't spot him. When we were born Harry was almost half my size, though he finally seems to be catching up a little," Charlus looked at Harry appraisingly. Harry just blushed again and stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Harry gets sick a lot easier than most, so he has to be very careful, like wearing a warming charm when he flies and stuff like that."

"Just tell everyone why don't ya," Harry glared at his brother. "I repeat I can take of myself."

A few hours later they arrived in Hogsmead, and after hearing the call "Fir's years o'er he'r," shouted by a giant of a man, they gathered into a couple boats and started their journey across the lake getting their first glimpse of the castle that was to be their school for the next seven years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many excited first years were gathered in the entrance waiting for the deputy headmistress to usher them into the great hall for sorting, most of them were staring at Harry and his brother.

After a small scandal which involved Draco Malfoy trying to befriend Harry but only resulted in Draco being insulted, Professor McGonagall soon returned to usher the first years into the Great Hall. 

"Alright," she said when they were all gathered, "when I call your name you will come up and take a seat on the stool and put the sorting hat on. After you are sorted you will join your house tables." 

“Abbott, Hannah” - “Hufflepuff”

“Bones, Susan” - “Hufflepuff”

“Boot, Terry” - “Ravenclaw”

“Finnegan, Seamus” - “Gryffindor”

“Granger, Hermione” - “Gryffindor”

The girl grinned from ear to ear waved at her friends and went to sit at her house table with the other first years. 

“Longbottom, Neville” - “Gryffindor”

“Weasley, Ronald” - “Gryffindor”

“Malfoy, Draconis” - “Slytherin”

“Parkinson, Pansy” - “Slytherin”

This went on for a few minutes with the rest of Hogwarts students. Then finally, “Potter, Charlus” was called by McGonagall. 

At this name the hall went absolutely silent. When the hat was placed on his head, Charlus found himself having a bit of a conversation with it.

“Well, well, the next generation of Potter's are finally here; and oh look at that, I get two of you how exciting, now where should I put you, any thoughts perhaps?” The sorting hat asked.

“I don't care, as long as you keep us together, my brother needs me and I won't be separated from him.” Charlus replied.

“Well that remains to be seen, but I'll take extra care with him next. Let's look at you shall we, you definitely have loyalty in spades but I don't think Hufflepuff is quite the right fit, your very smart, but again Ravenclaw is still not the right fit. You would do well in Slytherin, but I think that you may just be too open with your emotions. I guess it better be GRYFFINDOR!” The last part being shouted for everyone to hear.

The Gryffindor table erupted into shouts and applause at this, and Charlus was welcomed to his new house table with much enthusiasm. “Good job little brother!” Samuel said. Then Professor McGonagall called “Potter, Harry”.

Harry walked up and as soon as he took his step he tripped and started to go backwards. Charlus had basically flown from where he was sitting and caught his brother.

"Harry are you alright?" Charlus asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly.

He sighed and looked down at his brother. "Harry you should be more careful."

"I know. Um Charlus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me so then I can get up?" He asked.

"Sure." He let go and then helped his little brother up.

Since he was in his protective older brother mode, he picked his brother up and placed him on the stool and placed the hat on him. The whole hall was in shock.

Harry then had a mini conversation with the hat. 

“Ah ha,” the voice said in his head. “The twin, I had a nice chat with your brother, he was most adamant that you two not be separated. What do you think?”

“I belong with my brother.” Harry replied in his head.

“You do now huh, well let's just take a look shall we? You are very smart you could go in Ravenclaw, your loyalty to your brother and your friends assures that you would do well in Hufflepuff, and the mask you wear assures you would do well in Slytherin; but I have to say the bravery you exhibit everyday is staggering, so I say without a doubt you most definitely belong in GRYFFINDOR!” The last word being said out loud for the entire hall to hear. 

“We got both potters!” The entire Gryffindor house cheered. 

Charlus picked Harry up yet again and carried him over to the table. Those who saw Harry's face noticed that he was pouting. Mcgonagall finished the sorting and they all listened to the welcoming speech.

Soon, the sorting ceremony continued with the remaining few students. 

After a scumptious feast, the students were then led back to their respective dorms for a well deserved sleep and rest.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts

Harry sweat-dropped at he watched Ron and Hermione mocked glare at each other, trying to make the other move away from the seat next to the emerald-eyed boy. Harry was silently amused but after ten minutes of glaring, Harry couldn’t help but think that they are being quite childish. “As much as I like them as my best friends... I really have nothing to say about what they are trying to do,” Neither would back down however, nor move forward making Harry grimace at the thought of having to deal with a situation like this in every Potions class. Seconds ticked by and the two still hadn't budged and Harry vaguely wondered if he should maybe make the decision for them but decided against it when he considered the consequences. With a silent sigh, he turned back towards the blackboard, wishing the Professor would get here soon to sort it out.

Seriously! How old were these two?

"Harry, Hermione, Ron," Charlus said softly in greeting, as he suddenly returned from wherever he had gone, plopping himself down on the seat next to Harry. Ron and Hermione gaped at him incredulously.

Charlus looked at them in confusion before a dawning and slightly apologetic expression appeared on his face as he abruptly realised why the other two were looking at him so, Harry grinning ever so slightly in the background, "Sorry guys but I'm not moving. You can sit over there if you like," he said amicably as he pointed to the seats on his right, "That's still kinda close by."

Ron and Hermione made to argue however before they could do so, Professor Severus Snape strode inside, black cape billowing behind him. He made his way to the front, and looked at the last two still remaining standing students with a raised eyebrow, "Is there a problem?" he said, velvet voice laced with ice.

Ron and Hermione flushed red with the scrutiny, the red-haired boy trying to comment once more but this time was interrupted by the bushy haired witch who tugged the sputtering red-head by his wrist towards the table Charlus had pointed at, practically forcing the other boy onto his seat before sitting down herself.

Severus Snape turned to face the rest of then, eyebrows raising slightly at the sight of the youngest Potter sitting in the front row. The man didn't comment on it though, choosing instead to ignore the emerald-eyed boy and his twin.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Charlus’s and Harry's name, "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Charlus Potter and Harry Potter."

The older man gave Charlus and Harry a scrutinizing look, one which the young boy just barely held, before Snape seemed to be satisfied with what he saw, and to the class's bafflement, went back to the role as if nothing had happened.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began softly when he finished and, though he spoke in barely more than a whisper, they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the soft simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewildering the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Neville exchanged looks with a student beside him ("Oh Merlin, I'm dooooooomed!" said the look on Neville's face). Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

Cold black eyes scanned the room for a victim, "Potter!"

Charlus and Harry jumped as their name was suddenly called out, eyes widening and face slightly pale as he wondered what the hell he had done wrong.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Erm..." Harry flushed in embarrassment, glancing to his side briefly when he caught Hermione's hand shoot up in his periphery vision, "I don't know, sir..."

“they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.” Charlus interrupted. 

“Did I ask for you Mr Potter,” Snape sneered. 

“Well you ask for potters, so I’m assuming it refers to both of us,”

“Silence! 5 points from Gryffindor for your cheek,” Snape smirked. 

The Slytherins in the room snickered to each other, though Draco had a decidedly blank look on his face. 

"Harry Potter!"

Harry jumped, his facial expressions mirroring his initial expression only moments before as he stared wide-eyed at the Professor in surprise.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, Potter?" Snape asked, staring down at him as he completely ignored the muggleborn desperately trying to get his attention. His eyes were black like James Potter's but they had none of the warmth and that tinge of mischievousness in its depths. 

Professor Snape looked at him in expectation.

"Erm..." Harry thought furiously when he realised a second later he was supposed to be answering a question, "I would find it... in the stomach of a goat, sir."

Behind him, Harry could feel the Slytherins waiting for the moment the Professor would utterly humiliate him in front of the class in unveiled anticipation. The moment never came though, the Professor merely raised an eyebrow.

"And what, Potter, would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The class around him twittered silently around him in confusion but Harry ignored them, secretly pleased when he realised he must have answered correctly. Thankfully, he knew the answer to this question as well; his older brothers (Orion and Samuel) had offered to teach him and his twin Potions during the break as that was he only magic he could learn without a wand. Obviously, he had taken that offer eagerly, "A very powerful sleeping potion, sir. Called the Draught of Living Death."

The class watched them with bated breath and then...

"Correct," Snape suddenly said, "Five points to Gryffindor."

The whole class sat there in stunned silence.

Harry, too, looked up in surprise at the Professor. For him to give points to a Gryffindor... it was unheard of! And yet...

Snape sneered down at him at his look of surprise. 

"Well?" Snape suddenly barked, making the class jump as a whole, "Why aren't you all copying that down?"

The students immediately moved in action at that command, the rustling of papers and the scratching of quills soon prevalent in the cold dungeon classroom. Harry didn't move however as the Professor came to stand in front of him.

"Perhaps this class won't be a total failure," he said to Harry softly, "Though undoubtedly, you have your mother and older brothers to thank for this as your father was and still is an incompetent buffoon," he paused as if waiting for a reaction from Harry but the teen said nothing as he silently remembered the far less nice things his father had said about the Professor and Remus' total exasperation at the relationship between the two, "Nonetheless, I expect to see no less than perfection from you Potter. Don't disappoint me."

Harry didn't reply; he merely stared back at the Potions Master, his eyes glinting with determination at that challenge. Snape smirked and nodded at him before sweeping away in a swirl of cloak to go sneer at some other Gryffindors.

——————————-

Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley (Lily had tried to organize a family reunion with the Dursleys and spoiler alert, it ended in an enormous disaster), but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

The hall laughed.

"If anything, I bet he's the one that would make a fool of himself," said Dean

He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. His parents and older brothers were insanely protective of him and thus, he seldom got a chance to venture into the “dangerous wilderness of the outside world” as his father like to put it, much less learn to fly on a broom. 

What goes without saying is that Harry James Potter was born a natural flyer though no one knew that at that time. Why you ask? Because another universal truth was that James Potter, together with Harry’s older brothers, was a psychotic nut when it came to the safety of his youngest son. Thus Harry never had a chance to fly.

On the other hand, it was also a known fact that Neville Longbottom was an absolute clutz who had an extraordinary amount of accidents even with both feet on the ground and thus, it was unsurprising to learn his decidedly wise grandmother never even let him near a broomstick.

Trying to gather tips from Draco Malfoy was like asking an elderly person for their life story and Harry just didn't have the patience to stick it out to the end, friend or not. They weren't trying to avoid muggle helicopters (though Harry was surprised Draco knew what they were at all); they merely wished to get off the ground without dying.

Ron Weasley was also of little help; his 'help' always turning into long anecdotes about the time he had borrowed his brother Charlie's broomstick and almost hit a glang-hider ("Hang-Glider," Harry corrected).

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.

Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained.

"Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh... " His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "... you've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Charlus jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Charlus, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Harry and Charlus looked up, the two of who were talking about their upcoming Flying lesson (though it was more agonising over their untimely death, the latter only better at hiding his nervousness than the latter), and stared at him in confusion. 

Harry watched with a small smile as Charlus awkwardly patted Neville on the back as he tried to comfort the nearly sobbing boy. They were standing in two rows on the grass field, Ron was on his right, Neville across him and then Charlus on his right.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle... three... two-"

But Neville, still nervous and very jumpy, pushed off hard before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle; twelve feet... twenty feet... and then without warning, shot forward like an arrow and disappeared somewhere around the castle.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her.

"Harry! Stop whatever you are planning,” Charlus said. 

Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him - and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful.

He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. Charlus looked as if he had gone pale in the face and looked half frightened for Harry. Every time Harry did a dangerous stunt, Charlus’s heart would seem as if it had stopped beating for that moment as he held his breath. 

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"You did that your first time on a broom and on a school broom" said the twin in awe

"Yup" was all Harry could say he know he was an ok flyer but not the best.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts-"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, " - how dare you - might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Mr Charlus Potter-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. 

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Wood?" thought Harry, bewildered. "Was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?" 

But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. 

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

"I doubt I could from the sound of it," said Charlie

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled.

And the rest they say is history.  
——————————

"Come on Harry! Hurry!" Ron whispered fervently.

"Charlus’s going to kill me", Harry whispered back morosely as the trio made their way down the corridor as silently as they could, "A Professor's going to catch us but more importantly, Charlus’s going to kill me."

"I think you've got your priorities a little skewed," Neville looked at Harry in amusement as they huddled behind Hermione and Ron who were acting as bait er... I mean, leading the way as they peaked around the corner cautiously for any signs of a Professor, "And I doubt your brother would ever hurt a single hair on your precious little head."

"He doesn't need to touch my hair to kill me," Harry scowled, ignoring Neville as he rolled his eyes, "Why the hell am I doing this again?"

"Because," Ron suddenly spun around, fist raised and eyes blazing with energy, "We've been here a whole week and we've yet to do any exploring. Did you know the twins discovered some hidden passageway in their first week?! Anyway, didn’t you say that your father and his friends created a Marauders Map? We need to find it! You mentioned that it was lost somewhere in the castle,”

Harry looked at him drily, "I don't see what that has anything to do with us being out of the dormitory in the middle of the night. We can explore perfectly well in the middle of the day. Anyway, the map is just as I said it is. Lost. Vanished. Gone," he dead-panned.

"I must say, I absolutely agree with him."

The four Gryffindors whirled around in surprise at the new voice, hearts thumping with fear.

"Hey, it's only Malfoy," Ron huffed, rolling his eyes.

Draco scowled, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean-"

"Woah! Stop!" Harry interrupted, trying not to shout, "This is not the time for the two of you to have a lover's quarrel," he nonchalantly waved him off as they opened their mouths to argue, "Let's just say we've been there, done that and head back to our dorm's where there is a nice, warm bed waiting for us?" he said, turning to look at each of them hopefully.

Neville grinned, "Geez, Harry. What happened to that famous Potter spirit of adventure?"

Harry stared at him as if he were crazy, "I'd have to say who are you, and what have you done with Neville. Why the hell are you so eager to go gallivanting in the middle of the night?" he hissed angrily as if his friend had just betrayed.

Neville just grinned wider, "Let's just say after that near-death experience on a broomstick, I've entered that phase where little-to-nothing will scare me any more. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll wear off sooner or later but for now, I'd like to use what I have now for the greater good."

Harry glared at him darkly, "See if I ever save you ever again, Longbottom," he muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well if you ladies are done arguing, if you'd excuse me but I'm in the middle of searching for the Prefect's bathroom. Either help me or get lost. Preferably, far away from me."

Ron raised an eyebrow at him, "Prefect's bathroom? If anyone's a girl here, Malfoy, I believe it's you. Anyway, be my guest, go away now," he said, making small shooing gestures with his hands and ignoring the glare sent his way as a result, "We're going to find the kitchens. That okay guys? I'm feeling a bit hungry..."

"When are you ever not...?"

"Don't tell me we're out here to satisfy your stomach Ron... I thought we were going to find something interesting...?"

"Actually, I already know how to get into the kitchens and the Prefect's bathroom..."

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco turned and looked at Harry in surprise. Harry shrugged, "Why are you surprised? My dad did come to Hogwarts you know... Plus I have like older brothers who came here too..."

Draco practically pouted, "My father came to Hogwarts too but he never mentioned any of this to me..."

Ron and Neville nodded in agreement, the red-head doing so quite sullenly.

None of them got a chance to reply however as a very terrifying voice spoke up not to far from them.

"Did you hear something, my sweet? Students out of bed perhaps?"

The four boys and one girl stared at each other, minds racing and hearts thumping; it was Filch!

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "I can smell them."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak – he's temporary bout of courage obviously running out of him – and broke into a run. The extraordinary Longbottom grace kicked in and he tripped, grabbing Ron on his way down and knocked the both of them right into a suit of armour.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelped and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following as they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor after another, Harry blindly leading them. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway Harry vaguely remembered Sirius had mentioned once. They hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double beside him, wheezing and spluttering.

"We've got to get back to our dorms," Ron said, "quickly as possible."

"As if we didn't come to that conclusion ourselves, Weasley," Draco sneered but it wasn't with the usual venom as he breathed loudly.

Ron ignored him. His eyes narrowed as his ears picked up something the other hadn't. Harry looked at him strangely, "What-?"

Ron waved his hand urgently for him to get quiet. And then they all heard it.

A doorknob rattled loudly and the suddenly, something came shooting out of a classroom in front them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Spirit of adventure, he says. For the greater good, he says," Harry grumbled, "Bollocks."

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under the poltergeist, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door.

And it was locked.

"This is it!" Harry moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! They're going to catch us and Charlus's going to kill me and dad and mom will lock me up and I'd never see the light of day again! Curse you Longbottom! Friendship over!"

Neville snorted.

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves' shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled, pulling out her wand. She tapped the lock and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open; they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying, "Quick, tell me."

"Say, 'please'."

"Don't mess me about, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.

"All right... please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered, "I think we'll be okay... get off, Longbottom! Our friendships' over, remember?" he hissed. Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's robe for the last minute, "Oh for the love of... What!?"

Harry turned around and saw, quite clearly, what.

They were in the forbidden corridor.

And they were staring straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog...

——————————

The large doors leading into the Great Hall flung open, hitting the wall with a loud resounding bang. The occupants of the Great Hall, who were just settling in for lunch, all looked up as one, wondering what was going on. As the dust cleared, a solitary figure could be seen striding purposefully forward, eyes blazing brightly. Messy, dark hair ruffled in the wind.

James Potter.

"Albus!" the man called out dramatically, "I demand to have a word with you!"

Albus Dumbledore stood up to address him, a twinkle in his eye, "What can I do for you, James?"

Harry banged his head on the table knowing exactly why his dad was here. The other Gryffindors around him looked at him curiously while his twin brother merely patted him solemnly on his shoulder, though Harry could see very clearly the grin that was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What is this meaning of this?!" James shouted, hand raising a piece of parchment in the air for all to see.

Albus raised an amused eyebrow in his direction, "Why, I do believe it must be that letter I sent you."

"Exactly," James grouched loudly, "Now, tell me why I'm being asked to send Harry a broom so he can join the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

The Great Hall gasped as one. Obviously, this little bit of information was meant to be secret.

"Is there a problem with that?" Dumbledore mused.

"Is there a problem...?!" James gasped, staring at the Headmaster as if he were insane (though, to be fair, he already thought Albus was insane anyway and so did most of the world and thus, that description wasn't that much of a stretch), "Is there a problem?! Of course there is a problem! Do you know how dangerous Quidditch is?! What if something happened to my little baby?! What will you do then, Albus?"

Harry groaned loudly as the Great Hall burst out in giggles. Charlus and Samuel merely stopped their little brother rattling his brains onto the table and poured him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Now, now, James," Dumbledore condescended his former student with a grandfatherly look, "I don't believe you are being reasonable. Weren't you once on the Quidditch team yourself?"

"That's different!" James argued.

"And how is that different?" Minerva McGonagall suddenly cut in, standing up as she did so, "Might I also remind you, Quidditch also wasn't the most dangerous thing you got into in your youth. Your son is going to play Quidditch and there is nothing you can do to stop him," she said, staring at him sternly.

"But, Minnie..." James whined.

This time the Great Hall gaped as one at the ludicrous way James Potter addressed the transfiguration Professor. One thought ran through their minds: OMG! WTF?!

Minerva McGonagall didn't explode as they would she would though; she merely pursed her lips, "James," she began bleakly, "Gryffindor hasn't won the Quidditch cup for eight years now. In our last game, we were absolutely thrashed by the Slytherin team as we had no seeker."

It was then that the elder Potter caught the look on Severus Snape's face; that slimy, smug bastard.

James' resolve was weakening.

Just as he was going to tear the grease ball a new one, dread filled him as a new voice entered the room.

"James..." the voice called out threateningly from behind him.

James Potter froze, turning around very slowly, "Ahahaha..." he laughed nervously, "Heya, Moony... When did you get here?"

A very angry Remus Lupin stepped forward. He didn't answer his friend, instead opting to grab the taller male's ear and tugging... hard.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey! Ow! Moony, quit it!"

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Professors," Remus dead-panned, "Please ignore this buffoon. I'll deal with him personally," James reeeeeeally didn't like the sound of that... "Oh and Harry? Your new broom should arrive in about two days. Good day, everyone," and with that, he dragged the loudly protesting James Potter out the Great Hall.

"Well," Albus Dumbledore twinkled brightly at everyone, "It was nice of those boys to visit, wasn't it Minerva?"

Minerva McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose and prayed for some sanity.

It also didn't help that the Weasley twins were staring at the door with hero-worshipping eyes.


End file.
